RvB and RWBY: Visiting Firefight
by ARStudios2000
Summary: The Reds and Blues and team RWBY visit the Firefight mode of Halo: Reach.
1. Chapter 1

**And once again, another story. This one is a little longer than the others.**

 _ **Visiting Firefight Part 1: Arrival**_

Ruby observed her new armor. She was wearing a MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/CQC variant. She lookedover to Blake.Blake was wearingThe MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/K variant, while Weiss was wearing a Hayabusa armor with the katana on its back, while Yang was wearing MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Rogue **.**

Ruby then cheered, "This will be so cool!"

Church, who was standing a few feet away, said, "Well, the armor is definitely cool, but it ain't exactly always comfortable…."

"You could say that again," Yang commented, "The area around the crotch feels kinda tight."

"Yang!" Sarge shouted, "You know girls should not talk about that spot! Makes you look weird."

Blake agreed. The Pelican was closing in on the location of where they were to be.

Weiss then asked, "So where are we going again?"

Sarge then shouted, "Lopez! Bring in the GPS!"

There was no response.

"LOPEZ! The GPS!"

Grif's voice came, "He's not here, sir."

"What the Sam Hill?!" Sarge swore, "Then where is he?" 

**Some unknown location**

Lopez looked around. He had no idea where he was. Just that the Pelican had dropped him off at some place called 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' most probably by mistake. He looked at the building ,and then walked in.

 **Back on the Pelican**

"All right, Simmons! The GPS!" Sarge shouted.

"On it sir!" Simmons shouted back from the control room, and then there were some noises, and Grif shouting, "Stay away from my stuff!" with Simmons replying, "I wouldn't even think of laying a finger on your stuff. They're disgusting."

Then Simmons came with the GPS. He handed it to Sarge, saying, "GPS here, Sarge!" Yang then commented, "You know Simmons, you are kind of a butt monkey." Simmons asked, "And what proof do you have?"

 **Flashback of episode, calm before the Storm.**

Grif: Permission to assist Donut sir.

Sarge: Permission denied. Continue with Operation Meatshield. Remember, just cause your bones are broken doesn't mean they won't stop bullets from hitting me! Now get out there.

Simmons: Good call, sir!

Sarge: You're on your way to a Medal Simmons. In fact, medals for all of you! Purple Heart for Grif, Pink Heart for Donut, and Brown Nose for Simmons.

Simmons: I'm psyched!

 **Present**

"All right! So I'm kiss ass to some extent. Big deal." Simmons admitted. Though he sounded a little depressed.

The ship rocked back and forth suddenly.

"GRIF!" Sarge screamed at the top of his lungs, "Stop rocking us and land us or I'll make orange juice out of you!"  
"The Aliens shot at us with some weird green thing!" Grif said over the radio, and then he said, "Oh fuck! We're gonna crash! Brace for impact!"

 **TO be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**mI do not own either RWBY, or Red vs Blue, or Halo: Reach.**

 _ **Visiting Firefight Part 2: Kicking Covenant Butt**_

"Grif! That was the worst landing ever!" Sarge berated Grif, as he and the others stood outside the building they had crashed into the Unearthed Map. Grif was not going to let Sarge berate him, and said, "That wasn't landing! That was crashing!"

Blake stepped in between the two, and said "Save your arguments for later!"

Ruby looked around. The Unearthed Map was HUGE. She was especially amazed at the huge machinery everywhere. "This looks amazing! Look at that crane! And that building! And that tower!" She went on to take the name of whatever she saw.

Church turned to Weiss, "Could you shut her up? I need to think on what we're gonna do now that Grif wrecked the building that had more ammo for us."

Grif shouted, "It wasn't my fault!"

"…and a stand over there…."

Yang looked at the guys, "Well, look on the bright side! We're in Firefight!"

Simmons added in, "Yeah! Which means now we can add up some real scores!"

"Now don't lose your heads," Church said, "Remember we're still in Firefight, so…."

"Hey look! Angry weird looking people!" Ruby cheered.

A man's voice then said, "Firefight!" Green plasma started flying towards the group, as they dodged the projectiles, and then the man's voice said, "Too many players in this Server. Rerouting…."

Then, in front of Church and Ruby's eyes, Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Blake, Yang, and Weiss disappeared.

Ruby asked, "What happened?"  
Then the same voice said, "Firefight! Covenant Forces Inbound. Do not let this zone fall into Covenant hands." Green plasma and blue plasma flew at them, hitting Ruby in the chest and Church right smack in the face.

"Crap! Run!" he screamed.

 **Beachhead Map**

Weiss and Grif materialized. Both looked around, and Grif asked, "Um… what happened?" Weiss was just as confused as he was. Then a man's voice said, "Firefight. Covenant Forces inbound. Do not let this zone fall into Covenant hands."

A huge alien dropship soared over them, and Grunts and Jackals started jumping out of the ship. Weiss, using her rapier, cast a glyph, which launched most of the attackers back upwards in the air. The others that landed aimed at her and started shooting. Weiss, with graceful speed, dodged and slashed, killing all of the aliens. A Grunt's blue blood splashed over her armor, giving a bad smell, "Ugh! This smells worse than Grif!" 

Grif argued, "Hey, don't bring the topic of bad smells at me!" 

Weiss returned, "Why not? You smell like a dead horse."

The same airship took a second turn, and more aliens jumped out. A Grunt landed on top of Grif, and he started steering him in another direction, and Grif went out of sight. Weiss slashed at the Grunts and Jackals, when a Jackal with a red shield knocked the rapier out of her hand. She dodged as the alien tried hitting her with his weapon, and she kicked him right in the face. The Jackal was down, but jumped back up. Two Grunts backed him up. Weiss then sighed, "You can't win."

A Warthog rammed the aliens. Grif was sitting in it, with Grunt blood all over him, and he said "Sup."

Weiss asked, "What happened to that small alien?"

Grif grunted angrily explained, "So he started riding me, and then we crashed into a dustbin, he fell off, and I had to throw my favorite pack of Oreos at him! My only pack left with me! So he took the bait, and I just ran him over with a Warthog that was nearby."

Weiss pointed out, "You could've just knocked him in the head."

Grif said, "Just get in the jeep."

Weiss hopped in and noticed Grif was taking out a packet of Oreos, which seemed a little dirty.

"Hang on….. is that…."  
"What? They still look edible."  
"GRIF! THROW THEM AWAY! THEY WERE EATEN BY AN ALIEN THEN THE ALIEN WAS KILLED AND NOW YOUR EATING IT?! ARE YOU NOT AFRAID OF CONTAMINATION?!"

Grif simply took a bite out of an Oreo.

 **Courtyard Map**

Sarge dodged as plasma shot over his head. He then stood up, and said to Blake, "You know, somebody really needs to improve the range of this weapon!" Sarge aimed at the aliens a distance away, and fired, but the shell's spray did not even reach the aliens since the Shotgun's range is pretty limited. Nevertheless, Sarge bravely stood up, and fired at the aliens, saying 'Take that! Take that! Take some of that! Come a little closer and take that!" But seeing how the aliens were not getting any closer (there even came along a Jackal Sniper) and they fired just as fiercely, Sarge sighed, "All right fine. Just take this." He lobbed a grenade, which blew several Grunts and a Jackal up.

"You should get much closer," Blake explained, and fired several shots at the aliens. Sarge then grunted, "That's the right kind of ideas the Red Army needs! For our ancestors' ancestors! ATTACK!" Blake shouted, "I didn't mean THAT close!" Sarge jumped over the railings and ran towards the aliens. A few Grunts panicked, and ran, but got knocked out by Sarge's shotgun fire.

Sarge took a turn around a crate, fired at a Jackal, and said, "There we go! Close range!" He then turned towards a Grunt who was asleep. Sarge immediately knocked it on the head, and said, "I just love how many of these aliens are orange, reminds me of Grif. Makes killing them more enjoyable!"

Then he turned and shot at another Grunt, who spilled blue blood all over the floor. Sarge was outraged.

"BLUE blood?! Great! Now the only thing I hate more than Grif is blue alien blood!"

Sarge then looked above to see another dropship come in, when Blake fired at the engines of the ship, causing it to crash and explode. Blake then looked back at Sarge, "BEHIND YOU!"  
She fires a shot that goes the heads of three Grunts in a row.

A Man's voice says, "Triple Kill!"

Blake looks up and sees another airship. As the Jackals started jumping out, Blake jumped up, stepping on the head of one, and then the other, and another, and then reaching the inside of the dropship. Sarge takes cover as the Jackals start shooting. The dropship starts to spin and Blake jumps out, as it crashes into another part of the courtyard. Blake jumps out, and fires at the ring of Jackals, who riase their shields. Blake lands in the midst, slashes and shoots, and kicks one in the groin. The voice again says, "Overkill!" and then "Killing Spree!"

Sarge stares at her, and says, "Never in my life….."  
Blake: Sarge, don't say anything stupid, okay?

Sarge: When we return to base, I want you to do the same thing you did to those aliens.

Blake: DO what I did to them? Do to whom?  
Sarge: Why, Grif of course!

 **Glacier Map**

Yang fired back at a Brute who fired a Plasma Rifle at her. Simmons, staying crouched behind a rock, looked back, and said, "Look there! A Mongoose!"

Yang looked at the Quadbike, and ran towards it, with Simmons following her. Yang hopped on, with Simmons at the back, shouting, "Oh god! They're coming!" Yang hit the pedals, and the Mongoose shot forward. Yang commented, "Hey! It's not so different from Bumblebee!"

As she drove forward she rammed a group of Grunts out of the way, getting a Triple Kill. Simmons then said, "Slow down! 65% of Road fatalities are from excessive speeding!"

Yang: This is not the time Simmons! Stop back seat driving!  
Simmons looked back, "Oh man who knew Grunts were scary when there were so many of them!"

"They're not a problem… but those Hunters are! Brace for impact!"

 **So this is where I will cut off the chapter. But stay tuned for the next and last one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the final chapter of Visiting Firefight. Hope you liked it!**

 _ **Visiting Firefight Part 3:**_ _**The Score board**_

 **Back on Unearthed**

Church gazed through the Sniper Rifle, and found just what he needed; a Grunt. Aiming for the 127th time, he said, "Take this!" and fired. He missed for the 128th time. He sighed, and said, "Rue…." Ruby cheered, "I'm gonna become a Sniper Kill Master!" She took aim, and did a headshot, and got a Sniper Kill. Church then stood up, and said, "I won't give up!"

So he aimed at a group of coming Jackals , Grunts, and Brutes and a tank. He missed again and again, and again…. (Church fans: Give him a break!)

Ruby fired again and again with Crescent Rose, and got a Killtacular. She said, "oh I love you too Crescent Rose!"

Church sat down ,and started cursing, when he noticed an Ordnance Pod. He walked up to it, and picked up a Target marker. Church looked confused as he turned the new weapon over in his hands, and said, "What's this thing do? Shoot lasers?"

He looked back at the tank which was closing in, and Crescent Rose wasn't doing any damage to it. Church aimed, and a laser aimed out of the Target Marker and tagged the Tank. Then an airstrike came in and blew up the tank and the remaining Aliens. Church got a Killing Frenzy, as well as an Overkill. Church reared back, "oh my god this weapon is awesome!"

 **About 24 waves later**

The whole group had finally reunited back at Beacon. The four huntresses took off their helmets, with Ruby saying, "Firefight was much more fun than I thought! Wasn't as much fun in the end when the Covenant started kicking our butts with large numbers, though…"

Yang cheered her up, "look on the bright side! I'm pretty sure we got the highest scores!"

Church sighed, "I'm pretty sure YOU four are on the high score list."  
Weiss laid a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, you guys were tough out there too, so I'm sure you guys are on the high scores too."

She looked at the high scores, and froze. Everyone looked at the high scores table, and stared.

 _ **Highest scores:**_

 _ **2\. Ruby Rose**_

 _ **3\. Blake Belladonna**_

 _ **4\. Yang Xiao Long**_

 _ **5\. Weiss Schnee**_

 _ **6\. xXgamer495Xx**_

 _ **7\. blackraider**_

 _ **8\. DJSam**_

 _ **9\. MegaAuthor**_

 _ **10\. Sarge**_

It was the name on number one that got all the attention.

 _ **1\. Michael J. Caboose**_

Everybody said in unison, "CABOOSE?!"

 **Outpost map wave 234**

No matter how many aliens came in, even if the dropships came in shooting, Caboose accidentally kept running over them all, saying, "Sorry! Not my fault! Tucker did it!" There were aliens everywhere, a whole sea of them, and Caboose's alien tank ran over them like a lawn mower over a pile of leaves.

Caboose noticed a button on the tank, and pushed it, causing it to fire a blast at a dropship, blowing it up and caused it to crash on a large group of Elites and Brutes. Caboose got an Unfrigginbelievelable.

HE kept running over aliens, while shouting, "Who needs a ride? You? Or you over there? I'm sorry, I can't tell. Why do so many of you need a ride? Sorry! Sorry! Somebody put your body in my way!"

Some Grunts were able to land a few shots near the cockpit, and Caboose shouted back, "Please! Don't be angry! I'll make you all happy! Free grenades! This one is sticky!"  
The grenades killed more enemies.

Finally, the tank blew up from a lucky shot by a Grunt wielding a Fuel Rod Cannon. Caboose flew, and landed right on top of a Brute. Caboose's strength crushed the Brute like tissue paper. Caboose took cover behind a big rock while a hailstorm of plasma shots rained down upon the rock. Caboose said, "What would Church do? What would I do? SO much pressure…. So much pressure…."  
Suddenly he leapt out from behind the rocks, and shouted in a deep monotone, "My name is Michael J. Caboose, and I hate AUSTRALIANS!"

(It's aliens, Caboose...)

 **Beacon**

Everybody was watching Caboose's rampage in awe. Church remained silent the longest, and said, "Well, he's one lucky idiot."

 **The end.**


End file.
